Emotional Support
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: There are many aspects to a person and it's up to the said person which aspect will show to whom. Can that said person be blamed for not showing all his or her aspects to someone? Some people say no they should not be blamed. Others say yes they should because they are hypocrites if they do otherwise. Should Felicity be judged? *Also an NCIS crossover*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I was going through my stories i wrote so far this year and i thought this one was good enough to publish! I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Emotional Support**_

Felicity Megan Smoak, a genius in more ways than one.

Team Arrow thought she was normal but she wasn't.

Her past unknown to them but hard for her to forget.

Felicity Megan Smoak was born in Chicago by the name Agnes Gerwitz to the Aaron and Donna Gerwitz she had an older brother Greg and a younger sister Samantha.

Everything was great until it wasn't.

She was kidnapped by some psycho guy that held her for two years with nothing but her clothes on her back. Raped her repeatedly and beat her.

When she was saved they told her parents that the guy had been shot in the head by the other girl he also held hostage a girl by the name Amanda Waller. They were held in Settle miles and miles away from Chicago where the girls should have been. Agnes doesn't remember the days at all since she was almost dead due to her injuries and virginal bleeding.

With the years she blocked that part of her life way way way back in her mind. When she became seventeen years old, seven years after she was taken, she started wondering why she's been having panic attacks, why she didn't like being in crowded places and most of all she was afraid of boys and men.

She started getting fascinated with the how the brain works in order to protect our sanity but never voiced to other than her best friend Amanda Waller who seemed to remember what had happened to them but pitied Agnes and that's why she never told her the reason why.

Agnes in the last few months of her senior year in High School her life spiraled again out of control since her dad, Aaron, a Marine Soldier and an NCIS Agent was killed and his colleagues forced her, her siblings and her mother to move away and change their names and appearances. The guy that had killed their dad was out to get them. Her mum and her moved to Las Vegas while Greg took Samantha to DC, they separated for safety.

So, Felicity Megan Smoak came into play.

Felicity was accepted in MIT and during her free time she applied to Psychology seminars and studied every book on Campus that explain to her the way the brain works and how it stores memories. Furthermore, she sign herself for self defense classes in fear of the man who killed her dad.

During her studies was the time she regain her memories, the memories of her captivity and had a full blown panic attack. Thank God her roommate Frankie and her friend Angus, or as they called him Mac, were there to help her calm down.

She then told them who she really was and begged them not to say anything to anyone.

Amanda Waller arrived at Felicity's graduation from MIT all fake smiles not prepared for a Felicity that remembered truly how they came to be friends.

Felicity run up to her and hugged her crying in joy and so the girls passed the following days talking about what they had gone through and Felicity introduced Amanda to Angus MacGyver and Frankie Peyton Charles and then to their mutual friend Bozer.

The foursome became tight friends in the following years, Frankie and Felicity went back to college this time Frankie went into Law School while Felicity went into Psychology.

At her last year of Psychology she was in Starling City and worked in QC until her brother Greg, freshly off Afghanistan, showed up in her home one afternoon and said;

"CPD has a position open for you as a Psychologist consultant in the Detective Unit and I offered you…now I know that you graduate on May but they start in a month from now aka in January!" Greg told her excited and Felicity smiled as she nodded and accepted the position.

After Christmas she found herself in Chicago (with a week of from QC) and worked her first case.

The one case became two and three and soon the CPD and the doctors in Chicago Med and firefighters of House 51 became her family.

She was not ashamed of what she had gone through and she was open about it with them. She worked every day with QC and in the afternoon aka Chicago's morning she was working with CPD and had the noon off aka the night in Starling City.

Let's not ramble anymore, when she fell into Arrow business she made sure to allow the team learn about boring ol' Felicity Smoak a girl raised by a single mother in Las Vegas just what NCIS had put on her fake ID after they were forced to leave Chicago because of a mad man that killed her dad and separated her from her older brother who got the custody of her younger sister Sam and went to DC to live with Gibbs.

Thankfully CPD agreed to give her the Wednesdays off. So she could work with the Arrow without having to lie or be at two places at once.

She was the one that helped Tommy out of the rambles and gave him a new identity since he wanted nothing to do with Laurel or Oliver or his dad.

 **Present:**

Felicity was listening to music on her headphones as she cleaned her apartment since it was Saturday when she felt being watched and thanks to her dad's boss and hers idea to take up defense lesson after she was returned to them she knew how to fight.

The Team Arrow were trying to fight Slade and truly she feared what he would do but didn't fear him. She had survived worse than that.

So she continue act as if she didn't realize she was been watched and moved closer to the kitchen and faked to put the dry cutlery away as she grasped the kitchen knife and when she saw the shadow behind her she let a scream and turn and stabbed that person in the shoulder then kicked him to the ground and held the knife to his neck.

But gasped seeing it was Oliver in his civilian clothes and he was looking at her shocked.

"Where did you learn to do that, Felicity?" He asked shocked once Felicity was done stitching him up.

"I…Diggs taught it to me." Felicity lied but her voice shivered as she couldn't get rid of the sounds and memories of her captivity and the yells and pleads she said and heard from Amanda during the times the man raped them or beat them.

"You okay?" Oliver asked her worried as she stumble backwards and put her hands on her face.

"Yes, just shaky from almost killing you. Go home Oliver. I'm fine." She said to him with false truthfulness that fooled Oliver enough to get him to leave but before he had a chance to walked out of her door he heard her talk to someone.

"Hi! I did it again…mind calling me once you are free?" Felicity asked on the phone and Amanda said yes.

The same night Felicity spoke with Amanda via Skype telling her the recent memory she had.

"Yeah, I remembered that time…it was the last time he visited me and I manage to stole his gun…he thought I had no bullets but he left me in a room with ingredients that could make me seventeen bullets….so I used it. I knew he would come for you. I guess I should thank my geeky mind for reading the Survivals Guide a week before I was kidnapped…Like I knew something bad would happen." Amanda said sadly as she looked at Felicity who had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for protecting me, Amanda. I really am thankful. Yes, he did raped me but thanks to you and your DYI bullets nothing worse happened. Like killing us or forcing us to bare him children and then abusing them too or God knows what else." Felicity said as she tried to calm herself down and blew her nose.

Outside on her balcony stood shocked Oliver and Sara dressed in their Vigilante clothes.

"So, how are you?" Felicity asked Amanda who sighed.

"I tried to find the guy that killed your dad and Greg and Samantha have this total bazaar theory that the guy who kidnapped us didn't work alone and the guy who killed our dads was his partner and did it as a revenge….but the Face Recognition Software can't match his identity to one criminal….it's like he is a Ghost!" Amanda said sounding tired and hopeless.

"I…can look into it…or rather asked Mac if him and his team can make it top priority." Felicity volunteered hesitantly.

"That is a good idea!" Another voice exclaimed from the depth of Amanda's side and Felicity saw Ziva David running to the screen.

"Oh! Hey! And I'll contact him tomorrow." Felicity said smiling as she bid her goodbye at her friends.

She went to bed and slept unaware of the two shadows in her balcony. Unfortunately, Oliver or Sara had time to ask her more about what they overheard because Slade attacked their Foundry so they had to move then the whole kidnapped of Laurel and she volunteered to be the one who shoots Slade with the cure.

So, they end up in Oliver's wired with cameras house where Oliver faked the "I love you" that got Felicity kidnapped.

While Slade drove the van he looked at Felicity who sat quietly at the back breathing normally.

"You seemed oddly calm, Felicity" He noted confused and Felicity scoffed and looked at him through the review mirror.

"Do we have time for a story till we reach your hideout?" Felicity asked him serious and Slade nodded and Felicity sighed.

"Promise me if I die you tell that story to Oliver before you kill him, okay?" Felicity asked unsure and he nodded his head.

"Okay…here it goes. Once upon a time there this girl by the name Agnes Gerwitz and she was ten years old when she decided one day to go to a bookstore near her school district to buy presents for her dad and older brother because one her dad and brother shared a birthday and two because her dad was returning for Iraq since she was sent overseas with his NCIS and Greg had just graduated high school. She walked inside the bookstore and bought two books; one by the title 'How to fix plane miniatures" for her dad and another one with the title "Time Riders Book 1 by Alex Sparrow" for her brother. But because her brother's book was too high for her she had asked a man that was near the section of the books she was to pick her up in order for her to reach it. She saw the man walking out of the store two seconds before her but didn't pay attention to it until it was too late. Seconds after she left the store she felt a cloth on her nose and everything went black. She woke up chained on the wall with nothing but her underwear. She saw an African American girl just two years older than her looking at her in pity, she was beat up and bruised and had bloody panties a sign she's been raped." Felicity said the story as she studied Slade's reaction and it was one she didn't expected; he was clutching the steering wheel so tight that he could break it.

"I see you understand where I'm going with this." She said to him and he nodded.

"Did he rape you?" Slade asked with an angry tone and she laughed.

"I wish it was only this. He raped and beat me and the other girl repeatedly every day for two years….the other girl was held two years longer than I had so when they found us she was been held four years in total. She killed him with DIY bullets she had made and the gun she had stolen from him…he was using it to shoot at us whenever we wouldn't comply. I have been shot seven times in total while the other girl she was shot thirteen times…the psycho though wouldn't let us bleed to death he would stitch us up and tell it was our fault. If that was not enough eight years after I was saved my dad was murdered in a mission by a mad man that NCIS thinks he was working with the man that kidnapped me and the other girl. They thought that my dad's death was a revenge kill since the other girl's dad died by the same man and our dads were working together ever since we've been rescued wanting us to be close with each other as a way to cope. You see mine and the other girl's dad were Marine Soldiers both working for NCIS in different cities but the other girl's dad put in a transfer for my town in order for us to be together. So you understand that I'm not afraid of you or what you'll do to me…I have survived worse and I'm ready to die for what I believe in." Felicity finished telling her story just as Slade pulled up in front of a warehouse and Felicity used her tied hands to put the blindfold back on her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear what you went through that but don't feel special this is revenge to Oliver not you or your dead daddy." Slade told her serious and she nodded.

"I know but I wanted you to know that in order to tell exactly what I told you to Oliver before you kill him but please don't tell him the name Agnes Gerwitz I want that info to stay a secret for the sake of my family." Felicity asked him as he dragged her to his hideout.

"I promise I won't tell." Slade whispered before pushing her in a room where she came face to face with Laurel.

"Hi!" She smiled sadly as she tried to make Laurel calm down.

"What are you doing here? What is going on?" Laurel asked sobbing and then saw shocked as Felicity got free of her bonds.

"I had time to practice." She joked but Laurel saw the darkness in her eyes.

"What do you mean you had practice? Tell me what is going on, please!" Laurel begged and asked lost and with fear in her tone.

"This…isn't my first rodeo, Laurel. I've been held in worse conditions for two years when I was ten years old. Calm down, I have a friend who will save us and explain everything to you. I got myself in this mess because I wanted to be there with you…I know how scared you are but all of this is part of plan that will work just keep quiet and don't ask any more questions." Felicity told Laurel as she cupped her face and made Laurel look at her and Laurel nodded silently crying.

"What do you mean you've been held in worse conditions?" Laurel whispered after she had calmed down a little bit and the girls sat and waited till Slade came back.

"Did you dad ever told you about the Gerwitz kidnapping?" Felicity asked her and Laurel nodded confused.

"Yes, he told me and Sara about it that is why he sent us to self defense classes so we wouldn't be another Agnes and Amanda. What do you have to do with this?" Laurel said confused and Felicity smiled sadly at her.

"I'm Agnes." Felicity said as she looked Laurel dead in this eyes and Laurel gasped in shock and quickly hugged Felicity.

"You are so brave!" Laurel whispered in shock and Felicity nodded.

"Or just plain stupid for getting myself in such situations." Felicity attempted to joke.

"But don't tell anyone any of this!" Felicity warned Laurel and she nodded.

 _ **Time Skip:**_

The plan with the cure worked and Slade was locked in a prison in Lian Yu.

"Your Felicity is a really brave girl, Oliver." Slade told him stopping him from leaving the facility. Oliver turned and looked at him confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Oliver demanded protectively and Slade smiled sadly.

"Your girl…I mean your friend who is a girl has gone through some pretty awful things for a young girl. She told me all about it while I drove her to my hideout and made me promise to tell you once this entire situation over but I didn't win so I can't tell you. But don't underestimate her. Tell her that she is a fighter and she earned my respect…she gone through the worst nightmare any parent can think of." Slade told him with a sad smile and a sad mist in his eye that made Oliver gulp.

"What did she tell you?" Oliver growled and Slade sighed.

"Why don't you ask her yourself or better yet try not to make her relive it, tell her to leave your team because it will only bring her pain. She lost already too much…such job cost her, her father and her childhood, her sanity and most of all the light in her eyes. Oliver, I might be the enemy here but listen to me, she doesn't deserve to die chained in a wall and being beaten to death because she knows the Arrow, she spent two years doing that just because her dad was who he was. Let her live in the light, kid." Slade said wisely, he almost pleaded him.

He had grown to respect Felicity and he had time to search anything he could about Agnes Gerwitz and he felt his heart ache just imaging his son being in her shoes.

Oliver looked at him as if he saw him for the first time ever!

"She told you that?" Oliver asked shocked and Slade nodded.

"Not precisely. I did some digging and I found info that helped me shape my opinion. She told me her story just to tell me that she wasn't afraid of me. That she's been through worse." Slade told him truthfully and Oliver sighed as he paced back and forth.

"Let her go." Slade plead her and Oliver looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"I can't. I love her." He said and Slade sighed as he sat down.

"Then quite being the Arrow. Is her or your crusade, kid." Slade said wisely and Oliver just sighed and walked out of the facility with thousands thoughts running in his mind.

Oliver walked on the beach where Felicity was talking with Diggs but stopped to hear what she was telling him.

"So, yeah, I'm thinking once we get back to Starling City to get a time off and visit my mother in Las Vegas. I missed her and all of this got me slightly homesick. What are you planning on doing?" She asked him excitedly and Diggs sighed as he looked the sea and kicked the rocks underneath his feet.

"Get a proper date with Lyla? I don't really know." Diggs said unsure of his plans.

"That's okay, be spontaneous! Us girls love that." Felicity told him while smiling and Diggs smiled.

Oliver wondered how Felicity was touched by darkness when he only saw the light in her…it was so bright that could blind you if it was actual light.

"Hey!" Diggs called him over to them as he caught him looking at them.

Oliver smiled and walked up to them and soon he was alone at the beach with Felicity.

"Well you did it"

"I had help."

"Yes, you foxed him. Talking about the unthinkable…you and me I mean. When you told me you loved me you had me fooled for a second you might have meant it. You really sold it."

"We both did."

"Let's go home." Oliver said determinate.

Once they returned to Starling City Felicity told them that she would visit her mum in Las Vegas but in reality she was going to Chicago where her mum, sister and brother were. Where all her real friends were.

She returned to CPD and worked with them while she was roommates with her sister who was a Professor of History at International University of Chicago under her true name, Samantha Elizabeth Gerwitz.

She ignored any calls from Team Arrow when the mark of her missing for two months came.

She had no intentions of returning.

"So? How is your plan for now?" Connor Rhodes asked her since they had lunch together.

"I'm thinking of going to Med school and exactly to Emergency Medicine. I feel if I do that I might be able to help more the people that need my help and if anything goes wrong in the field I can treat them." Felicity expressed her thoughts and Connor chuckled and smiled in approval as he admired the view of Chicago.

"You, Felicity are a sponge. You always want to learn something." Connor said smiling and Felicity chuckled.

"That I am. I don't want to feel as helpless as I felt when I was ten, eleven and twelve." Felicity admitted as tears welled in her eyes and Connor squeezed her shoulder.

"Look, Emergency Medicine might not be for you. Take time to think about it, I can loan you some of my books to read and see if it's really something for you. What do you say?" Connor said wisely and Felicity nodded as they stood up from their table and went to pay for their meal.

After that both of them headed back to their works, as Felicity walked in Intelligence she saw the backs of Amanda and Lyla, her eyes widen in panic as she attempted to hide in the kitchen of the Unit but fell on Dawson who caught her before she fell and made her presence known by asking if she was alright.

"Felicity?!" Lyla exclaimed in shock as he turned to see her and Felicity waved awkwardly while Amanda from next to her fought a smile from spilling on her lips.

"Hi, Lyla! Fancy seeing you here! Um…why are you here?" Felicity tried to sound as normal but she knew she was doing a terrible job at it.

"I'm here because we need a specialist in Psychology. One of our employees went through something traumatic and has stopped talking altogether." Lyla explained professionally and Felicity's eyes traveled to Amanda's who was now smiling proudly at her.

"And Waller said she knew one here in Chicago by the name Doctor Agnes Gerwitz and that she was working with CPD. Do you know her?" Lyla asked slightly suspicious since she saw the eye contact with Amanda.

"Yes I do. As a matter of fact I am Doctor Agnes Gerwitz." Felicity said smiling at Lyla's shocked face and then she turned to face her boss at loss.

"But you are IT not a psychologist." Lyla expressed her confusion and Amanda chuckled.

"Miss Diggles they are many aspects in a person. Besides, she is telling the truth." Amanda said with authority and a smirk as Felicity copied her smirk and folded her arms to her chest.

Lyla was gaping at the sound of all of this and Felicity's move to cross her hands to her chest made her take in the girl's appearance. She was dressed in black jeans and high angle heel boots tied with shoe laces and had a belt that held a gun and a Swiss knife and a Police radio and her budge. Then she saw the white bottom up shirt that was tucked in her jeans and the black Oxford jacket. Her hair a small part of it was up in a tight pun while the rest fell slightly curled on her shoulders.

A completely different person from the awkward-tight-dresses- girl with Panda ballet shoes that she met in Starling City a few months ago.

"So? Should I meet my patient?" Felicity asked snapping Lyla's mind back to the present.

"Um…yes, he is in a warehouse, follow us." Lyla said and Felicity let her lead just as Lyla was out of the room and she was climbing down the stairs Felicity grabbed Amanda's shoulder and hissed in a low voice;

"A little heads up next time, will you?"

"Sorry! Everything happened so fast! Besides I thought you'd enjoy the shock in Lyla's face." Amanda tried to defend herself and Felicity sighed.

"I did I just fear that she will tell John and then John will tell Oliver and in seconds they are going to be here try to take me back and they might find out about Tommy!" Felicity hissed in a low voice as the climbed down the stairs.

"You are right I didn't thought of Tommy." Amanda said guilty and then walked up to Lyla.

"Miss Diggles, this is top secret if you tell your husband and Mister Queen then you are fired." Amanda said with authority and a scary look on her face that made Lyla nod her head in obedience.

"Problem solved!" Amanda mouthed to Felicity who smiled and shook her head at her best friend's tactics.

"Miss Gerwitz is riding with me." Amanda exclaimed once they were outside the police station.

Felicity climbed in Amanda's van and sighed in distress.

"Give me some details about the patient." Felicity asked her and Amanda sighed.

"Just like us only he was held five years in captivity, I have been trying to find him in my own time because I pitied him and when I saw him…God! It was the worst thing I have seen I had tears in my eyes and everyone in ARGUS think I'm an ice queen but I couldn't keep up the façade any longer. I excused myself and cried a river in the bathroom." Amanda said as they drove through Chicago.

"I see. I know what to do but it won't work with one visit. Do you remember how long we've been to a psychologist?" Felicity asked her and she sighed.

"Ten years. How about you?" Amanda said in displeasure.

"Twelve years." Felicity said with a frown.

After that they were in silence. They arrived at the warehouse where she saw the other vans including John's car.

"Shit! What is John…is that Oliver? How?" Amanda exclaimed in disbelief as they were parking the van.

"You've got to be kidding me? I thought you said Lyla that she will be fired if she told them!" Felicity exclaimed in shock and distress.

Suddenly Lyla came to them with a guilty look.

"I had texted them before I knew you were Doctor Gerwitz, I'm sorry Felicity!" Lyla apologized quickly and Felicity looked to Amanda who gave her a small smile.

"Thank God I had a hoodie with this jacket…I'll go from the back. Try to get John and Oliver to get out of my town, Lyla!" Felicity said serious and a little bit threatening tone. Lyla nodded as she climbed down the van and pulled the hoodie up and walked quickly. From the corner of her eyes she saw Oliver studying her as if he knew her and made an attempt to walk up to her but she quickly avoid it by getting the attention of an ARGUS Agent and asked him to show her the back entrance.

"Are you trying to avoid someone?" The Agent joked and she laughed.

"Yes, how can you tell? Never mind, you are an Agent of course you can tell! I'm Agnes!" Felicity said laughing at the Agent and then extended her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you, Agnes. I'm Chris." The Agent said with a charming smile that Felicity copied it.

The smiles were wiped out as soon as she head Amanda call her name and then guide her towards the room they held the patient.

"Hello, Shawn, I'm Doctor Agnes Gerwitz." Felicity said hesitantly as she walked inside the room Shawn was sitting there.

"Hi." He said without looking at her and Felicity sat on the chair opposite him and studied him.

"Why are you here?" Shawn asked her rudely and Felicity sighed.

"You know I was just like you seventeen years ago. I went what you went through so please help me to help you." Felicity told him sympathetically and Shawn for the first time he looked at her and broke down. Felicity studied him but Shawn walked to her and hugged her.

Felicity was taken aback from the act but hugged him back and looked at the two way mirror where Amanda was with Lyla and some other Agents.

"What did she meant by the "I was you seventeen years ago?", Miss Waller?" Lyla asked worried and scared and Amanda turned to her and Lyla first time saw the woman cry.

"Me and Agnes met seventeen years ago while been held captive in a basement and being raped and beaten every day for two years. She was ten when she was captured but I was there already for two years when she joined. When we were saved I was there for four years in total while she was for two. There reason she changed her name to Felicity Smoak was partly that. She wanted no media attention." Amanda explained with sadness.

"Oh! God! That what Slade meant!" Lyla exclaimed in realization as Amanda took a second to realize.

"SHE TOLD SLADE?" She yelled in shock and Lyla nodded.

Amanda looked at Felicity and sighed; they would have a talk once the session ends.

Back in the room with Shawn, Felicity looked at Shawn as he wiped his eyes and smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry it's just no one else seemed to understand so I stopped talking altogether since no one seemed to understand how hard it is to come back from this kind of torture." Shawn said in a depressed tone as Felicity held notes.

"So tell me how you feel about everything. Let it out, Shawn." Felicity encouraged him.

And like that he then started talking about his mission and how he felt being in such position. He was talkative which shocked her at first.

"So, as far as I can tell you need time to process that but you will feel this huge anger rush don't keep it in. I'll ask if they can give you a boxing set for you take your anger out. If you feel anything else and I'm not there or you need to talk about something specific write it down and give it to me when we meet again. Alright? Any other questions?" Felicity asked him and smile to him encouraging him.

"Well nothing right now. Thank you, ma'am." Shawn said as he stood up and shook her hand and she smiled.

"Call me Agnes not ma'am, Shawn. I'm your friend not your boss." Felicity said smiling and Shawn nodded.

Felicity opened the door of the office and saw Amanda waiting for her.

"So, he will need some time to process what happened to him. I advise you to give him some time off and in a place where he is alone but he has the control to welcome people in and he'll need a boxing set to get his anger out and a note pad to write down whatever he wants to." Felicity rambled on and on as an Agent wrote down what she was telling him.

"You told Slade about our abduction?" Amanda demanded once she and Felicity were alone and Felicity looked at her shocked.

"Where did you learn that?" Felicity asked shocked and Amanda explained to her what Lyla told her.

"No, I didn't say your name only mine. I wanted to let him know that I'm not afraid of him." Felicity explained and Amanda nodded her head.

"But you can't trust them! I tell Slade to say something to Oliver and Oliver tell John who tells his wife who tells you! I mean where did the secrecy went?" Felicity exclaimed in disbelief and Amanda laughed as her dramatics.

"It's good thing you are not with them anymore." Amanda said smiling and Felicity nodded.

"I arrange for a van to take you back to CPD…oh! Wear your hoodie I saw Oliver and John are still outside." Amanda let her know about her stalker's status.

Felicity nodded and put the hoodie on and smiled at the sight of the agent that was driving her.

"Hello Chris!" She said smirking and he smirked back at her.

"Hello Agnes!" Chris said back as he opened the door.

They chit chatted the entire ride and arranged to go for drinks whenever he had time as friends since he was in love with another girl and she liked another boy If you ask she loved Oliver and she was trying to get over him.

Oliver and Diggs were waiting for hours to see who that Agnes Gerwitz is but the saw no one and Lyla seemed too troubled but said no one what was troubling her.

 _ **Next Day:**_

Oliver, Diggs and Lyla left Chicago.

Felicity woke up the morning and got dressed for work and she was anxious something told her that today something but is going to happen and she wasn't feeling ready.

 ** _So? What do you think? Was it too raw? Do you want a second chapter?_**

 ** _Follow me on:  
_**

 ** _Instagram: Vickytzalachani_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello! How are ya people! I hope you like this chapter!_**

 ** _As for the guest review...well i'm so tired with these people who troll just to troll and if you didn't like it then why read it? So, you can go shove it! Stop reviewing my stories and stories of others because these stories are our sweat! Show some respect! And if you think that by using the guest way to review says that you are unditected then you are wrong! IT SAYS HOW COWARD YOU ARE! SO STOP IT BEFORE I REPORT IT! HAVE A NICE DAY!_**

 ** _Sorry for yelling before but people like this guest have review on my stories only bad things and i kept my mouth shut for too long and Felicity origins fanfictions are my favorite so i kinda became a mama bear trying to protect my art!_**

 ** _Anyways, enjoy it!_**

 _ **Emotional Support**_

 _ **Chapter 02: Naval Family**_

 ***Moira never died and she has many more secrets up in her sleeves than usual***

Agnes Gerwitz she might have lost her father but she was never alone the saying "We take care of our own" that Marines live by gave her a whole new family, her Naval family.

When her brother expressed his feeling about joining the army everyone joined their shock and amazement but Agnes and Samantha cried and yelled at him for wanting to die like their father.

Agnes and Samantha spent hours and nights worrying about their brother and their mother was always with the phone in her hand or at her husband's grave or drowning herself at work.

Vera Shannon Gerwitz or as Oliver and Team Arrow knew her Donna Smoak, was no bar waitress she was Army Lieutenant Vera Shannon with a PhD in Social Science but when she got pregnant with Greg she retired from the Army and became full time mother. When they were forced into hiding then she became a waitress and at night she would teach Social Science at the night classes at their local Community College.

So, Agnes, Sam and Greg understandable became smart people that is why her sister, Sam, became an NCIS Agent and her brother a Ranger in the Army and her a Psychologist Consultant with Chicago PD which she had to go through Police Academy and that was a cake walk for her thanks to her dad's and Gibb's nagging to go to self defense lessons and in summers to join a Boot Camp.

Furthermore, before she was forced into hiding Aaron enrolled all his kids into Military High School which shaped them to become future soldiers. That is why Agnes thought she was back in High School during her Police Academy training that took three months to end.

Now you know that Agnes is not so damsel and distress although, she has her weak moments after all she is human.

Agnes had woken up that day with a gut feeling that things will go...well...to hell. She walked inside the Precinct said her good mornings and walked inside Intelligence Unit and said good morning to her family. She and Antonia made coffee and sat to drink it in the kitchen table as the chit chat about his wife leaving him and about the not so secret romance between Jay and Erin.

Suddenly she got a phone call from Oliver causing her to walk to the balcony of the precinct and answered it.

"What is it Oliver?" She sighed angrily but her face became grave from what she heard.

"I'm not Oliver, Felicity, it's Moira Queen! I need your help...call NCIS Special Agent Gibbs...someone is trying to kill me! I stole my son's phone since you always answer his phone calls. Please, Felicity! I'm at the usual place! Hurry!" Moira Queen was whispering and quickly in fear and then the line went dead. Agnes then was unwillingly thrusted into a flashback.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Young Amanda Waller run inside the room where younger Agnes Gerwitz was laying unable to move from last night's violation.**_

 _ **"Agnes! Agnes! Wake up! I killed him! We got to go!" Amanda nudged the younger girl helping her seat up as more blood pooled between her legs.**_

 _ **"What? He is dead?" Agnes cried in happiness and Amanda nodded kissing the younger girl on her temple also checking for fever that would intricate infection and Agnes was indeed burning up.**_

 _ **Amanda helped Agnes up on her feet and the girls limped towards the kitchen of the warehouse and searched for a land line or a phone and they found a military issued transmitter that Amanda knew a little about. She searched for any nearby military bases and found one.**_

 _ **"Hello? Is anybody there? My name is Amanda Waller and i'm with Agnes Gerwitz and we've been missing! I for four years and Agnes for two! Please help us! Hello? Over?" Amanda rambled quickly in hope someone would answer. Agnes stared at the older girl in hopeful eyes that soon became hopeless as no one answered back.**_

 _ **"Mandie, no one is listening! We are going to die here alone!" Agnes said with tears in her eyes.**_

 _ **"NO! I refuse to believe that!" Amanda yelled and tried again to get through.**_

 _ **"Hello? This is Army Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann, how did you get through? Over?" A voice of a forty year old woman said after the second try Amanda did. The girls cheered in happiness as Amanda answered.**_

 _ **"Hi! Hello! I killed our captor and i can't find a phone nor i know where we are! Please help us! Track us if you can! I can't no longer stay here!" Amanda said with a steady voice at first but then begged and cried. Agnes hugged her trying to calm her down.**_

 _ **"I will, sweety! Please stay in line and i will track you! Oh! Lord!" The woman said obviously distraught at the thought what the girls went through.**_

 _ **An hour later military SWAT team bust through the doors and searched the entire warehouse only to found two girls hugging each other in fear with their backs on the wall of the kitchen trembling in fear and blood loss.**_

 _ **Hollis Mann walked slowly towards the girls and Amanda walked protectively in front of Agnes stopping the woman from approaching any further.**_

 _ **"That is enough." Amanda said sternly and looked at the woman who nodded and smiled proudly at the girls.**_

 _ **"You are heroes you know." Hollis said softly and Amanda nodded.**_

 _ **"My dad taught me well, he is a Marine by the name Andrew Waller and Agnes dad is also a Marine by the name Aaron Gerwitz they both work for NCIS. Could you take us to them?" Amanda spoke with authority and Hollis was speechless.**_

 _ **"Mandie...i don't feel well..." Agnes mumbled as she slipped from the wall she used as a help to stay up and blood stained her grey shirt that was too big for her petite figure. Hollis watched with horror as blood pooled form the girls legs and torso clear sign she was shot.**_

 _ **Things escalated quickly as Hollis walked towards Agnes and raised the shirt to see seven infected bullet wounds.**_

 _ **"Oh! Dear God!" Hollis mumbled in fear and turned to look at Amanda in shock.**_

 _ **"He raped us and whenever we would fight he would shoot us then let us bleed for a few hours or so and then take the bullet out and leave us or beat us even more." Amanda explained with emotionless voice as Hollis picked up carefully the fainted girl.**_

 _ **"Sick bastard." One of the soldiers commented in disgust at the sound of the things the girls went through.**_

 _ **Hollis asked Amanda if they were other girls and she shook her head no. Hollis walked with both girls by her side and inside the van.**_

 _ **They were going home at last.**_

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

Agnes sat on her desk and listen the phone calling Gibbs.

"Gibbs." Gibbs said monotone.

"Hi. It's Agnes Gerwitz...i received a call from Army Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann...she needs your help...i mean she needs our help. She is in Starling City i will meet you at the air port to take you to her." Agnes said hesitantly at the phone.

"Agreed. I will bring my team with." Gibbs said worried and Agnes nodded.

"Oh! Agnes?" Gibbs' voice seemed lighter now.

"Yes, sir?" Agnes asked confused.

"It's good to hear from you. See you soon." Gibbs voice said from the other line and Agnes smiled as she closed the phone.

"Sergeant! May i ask a favor?" Agnes said as she walked inside Voight's office and he nodded.

"I received a help call from the woman that saved me and Amanda. She needs my help, may i take a few days leave to go help her?" Agnes asked hesitantly at Voight who listened carefully sitting in his chair.

"Why are you still here? Go!" Voight said with a small smile as Agnes waited for a few seconds his answer and she chuckled at his tactics. It reminded her of Gibbs' ways.

She rushed to the air port and took the first flight to Starling City. Hours later she was walking out of the airport and she got a smile to her face.

"Hello Gibbs." She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Hello, Agnes. You dyed your hair blond…I liked them brown better." Gibbs said as he hugged the girl that went so much and her father was a great friend of his since they served together in the Desert Storm.

"Yes, brown reminded me of him." Agnes said to Gibbs and he nodded understood she meant the man who had kidnapped her. She had brown hair back then but the moment her dad died she immediately dyed them blond.

She was glad to see him she always felt safe with Gibbs around.

In the airplane she had received an e-mail by Moira telling her that Moira suspected that someone had blown her cover and that her mission was to stop the Undertaking. And someone had already tried to assassinate her but she shot him and buried the body in secret and as she searched the database she found nothing since his fingertips had been removed. Then went on to explain how she could be both Moira Queen and Hollis Mann.

Now, the car ride was quiet since the jet lag had made most of the team fall asleep in the car except Gibbs and Tony. They had years to meet especially so the pleasantries would have to wait for after they have saved Hollis.

"So where is Hollis?" Tony asked serious and Agnes took a right turn and the team saw a mansion.

"Her known name here is Moira Queen her job is to stop some devices known as Earthquake machines from the inside…but she thinks that the leader of this Undertaking has blown her cover or a part of it and she is deep in cover. Someone tried to assassinate her but she killed him, when she tried to lift his fingertips she realized that they had been removed. She needs someone to help her make the threat disappear or help her disappear with her if needs to. But things aren't that easy…she has two children Oliver and Thea who don't know about anything. When you two met she was already undercover but took a break to help in a few cases. I know all that because she emailed me from an account only her military contacts knew." Agnes told them as they walked all the way to the door.

"Lieutenant!" Agnes yelled in worry as she found the door ajar. She slowly open the door and held her PD issued gun firmly aiming into the darkness, the rest agents copied her.

"Agnes? Gibbs?" They heard a voice from under the bed and then she saw a shadow behind the curtain as Gibbs helped Hollis up and gasped at the huge gash on her neck that was bleeding a clear sign of a knife cut.

Just then the shadow charged at them but Agnes and Ziva were ready as they kicked him and then Agnes shot him with her gun on in the leg and then sat on top of him as Ziva put pressure on his hand with her leg and took the knife away then Agnes knocking him out with the butt of her gun.

Tony then handcuffed him just then two scared and shocked voices made them turn;

"Mum!"

"Felicity?"

Agnes turned to see Oliver and Thea staring at them shocked.

"Lieutenant, are you okay?" Agnes asked Moira completely ignoring them. It was not the time for that.

"Yes, I'm fine." Moira said as she kept the cloth on her neck and Gibbs sat next to her comforting her.

"Who was he?" Agnes asked confused but as she turned him over she let a pained gasped at the memory that hit her as she stumbled backwards.

"You know him?" Gibbs asked worried and Agnes nodded.

"He killed Nadia, Detective Lindsay's best friend slash sister from another mother and tried to kill Katie Nolan, Lieutenant Severide's half sister and he used to work in Marine Sergeant Waller's team in NCIS Vancouver. He used to be a combat nurse and he was the one in charge of finding Sergeant Waller's dead body yet he didn't because him and Jack Kilmer were working together. Jack Kilmer fixed those IEDs that killed my dad and Sergeant Waller. Jack's brother was the man who kidnapped us, Frederic Kilmer." Agnes said what she had gathered from Riley's and Jack's research on him while they used their Phoenix Organization's clearance.

While she spoke not once she looked away from Jack Kilmer's unconscious body while Moira and the NCIS team plus Gibbs looked at her in sympathy.

As for the Queen children they were gaping in shock.

"Why would he target Lieutenant Mann, Agnes?" Ziva asked slowly at Agnes who had wrapped her hands around herself and she was silently crying.

"Because I saved those girls. Agnes flat lined in my arms on the way to Bethesda, she had so much blood running from her wounds and she was so fragile that I thought she won't survive the trip to the hospital. But I was fortunately proven wrong. He is trying to end what his brother started…killing the Gerwitz and Waller families once and for all. But why?" Moira said sadly as she remembered the day like it was yesterday.

Agnes let a struggled sob hearing Moira tell what she was so many years trying to erase from her head as Ziva hugged her soothing her.

"Do psychos really need a "why" to start killing?" Tony asked rhetorically and he was getting angrier by the second. He had heard about the Gerwitz kidnapping and he was grossed out to say the least!

"He must have motive." Gibbs said deep in thoughts.

"Trust me I've been searching for years for a reason." Agnes said as she tried to stop sobbing.

"Amanda and our friends in Phoenix Organization used our resources for it. Amanda's only reason that made her joined ARGUS was to find the bastards and sliced their throats and watch them die. I wanted the same thing, she would have taken revenge for both of us and all the other girls he killed. We were his last captors but we weren't the only ones…I found in the case files photos…photos of the other girls in one of them was a girl named Sarah Spencer we were together in school and had disappeared for seventy hours then found her body chopped in pieces in two different places, a dumpster in Settle near his warehouse and the other one delivered at her parent's house. He was watching us for months before making his move." Agnes explained to Gibbs and everyone in the room with a haunted voice and look in her eyes or at least to those who understood what she was saying.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Oliver yelled loudly since they, the Queen siblings, have been entirely ignored.

"Sorry, it's classified, Oliver." Agnes said to him as she blew her nose in a tissue she fished out of her pocket and didn't even spare him a look.

"Classified? Are you kidding me?" Oliver exclaimed in anger and Agnes turned to him in anger.

"NO! THIS IS NOT A MATTER OF WHO IS KIDDING WHO! THIS IS A MATTER OF NATIONAL SECUIRITY, OLIVER!" Agnes yelled in anger as she marched to him and pinned him to the wall holding him there by the neck.

"AGNES! AT EASE!" Gibbs ordered her loudly and she let him go.

"Sorry, sir." Agnes said with authority as she quickly stood with her back straight and her voice showed no emotion. Oliver rubbed his neck looking at her in shock. What happened to his Felicity? Thea watched as she covered her mouth in shock since she shrieked in horror when Agnes pinned Oliver to the wall.

"It's okay." Gibbs then slowly as he patted her back and she nodded as she turned her back and went to Moira's side.

"You have your brother's flare…Greg is an amazing soldier." Moira said smiling at Agnes who sat next to her and smiled proudly.

"How do you know?" Agnes asked confused and Moira smirked.

"Once a soldier always a soldier, Agnes. Don't forget that." Moira said in a motherly tone and Agnes nodded.

"Alright, I called SCPD and they are on their way and I alerted Ducky and Director Vance. This case is officially under NCIS." McGee said with a sigh as he walked back into the bedroom.

"Good." Gibbs said as he continued taking pictures of the crime scene.

"Gibbs, can I be part of the investigation? My intell can help solve it faster." Agnes asked hesitantly and Gibbs turned to her and smiled.

"Of course." Gibbs said and Agnes who was ready for a negative answer she looked surprised at Gibbs and then Ziva smiled happily at her and she returned the smile.

"Excuse me, Jeathro but I have to speak to my children." Moira said as stood from the bed and walked towards Oliver's angry posture and Thea's confused/crying one.

"Thea, Oliver come with me." Moira told them with a motherly tone and Gibbs looked at them.

"Does she count for the sixth wife?" Tony asked Agnes as he sat next to her and took her in his arms like a caring brother.

"I think she counts, what do you say guys?" Agnes said laughing and the team agreed with laughter. Just then Gibbs head slapped them all one by one which caused the team to chuckle.

This entire ordeal didn't go unnoticed by Diggs who arrived right after Gibbs told Agnes to let go of Oliver. He was confused and wanted answers but knew it was not the time.

But when was the right time, really?

'Had Felicity lied to them in her own account or was she undercover with this NCIS?' Those were the things that rushed through Diggs' head as he watched Felicity interact with these people.

 ** _So? What do you think of this chapter? What in your opinion is going to happen next? Tell me in your reviews!_**

 ** _Follow me on:_**

 ** _Instagram: Vickytzalachani_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

 ** _Twiter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**


End file.
